Gundam Seed: Road Not Taken
by Eye of the Hawk
Summary: Rewrite of the orginal story from JOSH-A on. Two officers defy orders and go back to the Archangel. MxM, NxN, KxL, and CxA.
1. JOSHA

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 1: JOSH-A

The three former members of the _Archangel _were in the boarding deck at Alaska. All of them had the same feeling of resentment because they had been reassigned after such a hard tour on their ship. '_Why would they make the combat commander and the only pilot leave the ship? Is this their way to punish the captain for her actions on the ship? It was not her fault, if anything it was the fault of the lack of security used at Heliopolis, the fault of the brass,'_ the raven haired Lieutenant thought in disgust. The inquiry of the ship's battle records was twisted and the fault was placed on the captain and the late Kira Yamato. Natarle had cleared all of her notes she had made before sending in her report. She had done so in support of her captain, something that was her job as second in command.

"Where is you ship," the blond commander asked Natarle. "I am with the both of you, Sir." Natarle knew something was up with the commander when he said that his ship was the one heading to Fort Jackson instead of California. "I forgot something," the commander said, putting his bags on the floor and heading off in the _Archangel_'s direction, just before the trio's turn to enter the submarine. Natarle called out to the figure as she reached to grab his wrist, "Commander…" She caught the man's wrist just before he was able to be out of her reach, "Something doesn't feel right about this situation, Sir. Perhaps we should," was all she could get out before an alarm went off in the base. Natarle turned to the submarine, which had already begun to submerge. "Shit, follow me," the blond said as he started running to a corridor.

The former officers of the _Archangel_ ran until Mu put his arm up to stop the woman behind him. '_What is HE doing here, of all times,_' Mu thought as he got the feeling the Rau was in the vicinity. Mu held up the gun that he had taken for a dead soldier, Natarle followed suit. She had heard footsteps, which was strange since HQ was empty. '_The bastards, leaving the forces defending empty buildings. They are going to get wiped out,'_ the younger officer thought. "You worth to the Alliance seem to be running thin, Mu," the voice said, followed by gunfire. She and Mu fired in the direction of the voice of the ZAFT commander. They heard the footsteps going farther and farther away and after a careful examination of the room they entered. On the main screen was a countdown for something that Natarle was unfamiliar with. "What the-"

"Those bastards, they are using this," Mu said slamming his fist on the desk. Noticing the lieutenant's confused look, Mu said, "They call it a Cyclops System. It causes the internal temperature of everything to increase rapidly." Natarle's eyes widened in shock, '_How could they do something like this. Are the deaths of Alliance soldiers worth killing ZAFT forces? BASTARDS!_'

"We need to get to the ship, if we don't hurry than everyone here will die. It will be like at Grimaldi," Mu said as the duo rushed off to the hanger not far from the base. The duo reached the hangar and climbed on board an F-7D _Spearhead_ and headed out to the _Archangel_.

_**ARCHANGEL**_

Murrue cursed the Alliance's lack of security at headquarters, '_Panama may be important, but did they think what was going to happen if HQ falls._' Explosions rocked the ship as the _Duel_ sent a volley of missiles at the ship. Murrue's thoughts went to the former combat commander and the blond pilot that left the ship at HQ. Things could have been different if HQ hadn't transferred the two officers off the ship. Another explosion rocked the ship again as the starboard hangar door was destroyed by more missiles. '_Shit, at this rate we are going to be killed before reinforcements get here. Damn the brass for this mess they left HQ in._' Murrue looked up at the screen to survey the battle, Eurasian ships were being taken out quickly and the very few _GINNs _were shot down.

"Captain, the _Pavilchenko _and the _Lobkovskaya _have both been destroyed, the main gate is vulnerable," Arnold said, his voice betrayed his expression. '_He's scared, hell half of the crew is scared,_' Murrue thought thinking about the members of her ship, most of them younger than her. They all have their whole lives ahead of them but their future is looking very bleak. "Move the ship to take up their positions. We can't let the main gate fall. What about reinforcements?"

"Nothing. They won't be able to get here in time. This battle is pointless, we-" Petty Officer Pal was interrupted by Miriallia. "Captain, a _Spearhead_ is heading towards the hangar." Murrue couldn't believe what she had heard, it wasn't unreasonable, but the jet hadn't even asked for confirmation from the ship. "Flight crew clear the deck. Some nut in an aircraft is trying to land," Murrue said as she called up the flight deck.

Mu and Natarle landed on the _Archangel_, the damaged hangar allowed the duo to land on the ship. "Let's go," the blond commander said as he opened the cockpit and jumped on the flight deck. They ran passed a confused Murdoch and headed to the bridge. "Captain," the exhausted Lieutenant said as they reached the bridge. "Lieutenant, Commander! What are you doing here," the brunette captain said, shocked to see the two officers that left the ship earlier today. "HQ is empty, the brass has abandoned it along with the Eurasian forces and the _Archangel_. They put a Cyclops System under the base, that thing is going to turn everything within a ten mile radius into a blast furnace. We need to get out of here, NOW!" The commander said before the brunette could even ask questions. Natarle rushed towards the CIC, while Murrue processed the information just given to her.

"Are you sure," the captain couldn't believe what she had been told. "We saw the countdown, nothing can stop it," the combat commander said from her post, she had been angered by what their leaders had planned. '_They think our soldiers are expendable at the chance to inflict a blow against ZAFT,_' the violet haired officer thought. "Everyone," the captain addressed the bridge, "make note that this is my decision alone-". Natarle decided that Murrue need some support, "It is my decision as well." Murrue continued, "This ship is leaving the combat zone. Send a message for the other ships to follow."

Mu left the bridge and ran to the hanger, where he launched in the _Skygrasper_. While he fought against the _Duel _and _DINN_s, a _GINN_ approached the bridge of the _Archangel_. As it took aim on the "legged ship" a beam pierce the arm of the suit. An unknown mobile suit hovered in front of the ship. "This is Kira Yamato," the suit said over the channel with the _Archangel_, "_Archangel_, do you read me?" The bridge was filled with a collective gasp as the young pilot's voice reverberated throughout the bridge.

Murrue filled the young man in on the situation at hand. Kira couldn't believe that the Alliance was this desperate. '_At this rate, the Alliance and ZAFT will wipe each other out,_' the coordinator thought as he opened a comm channel with the ZAFT forces. "Attention ZAFT forces, JOSH-A is set to self-destruct. Please stop fighting and exit the area. I repeat the base is set to self-destruct, please leave the area!" His attempts to stop bloodshed were met by an attack from the _Duel_. '_Damn it, why does it have to be here. Please just leave. I don't want to fight you._' Effortlessly, Kira cut off the suit's legs, causing the suit to barrel towards the ocean, until a _DINN_ caught it, escorting it to a retreating _Vosgulov_ class sub.

Most of the Alliance ships had already started to leave the battle zone, followed by some ZAFT ships, when the Cyclops System went off. The base disappeared in a flash of light and all planes and mobile suits in the area simply exploded because of the heat. "How could they do something like this? Damn it," Murrue said as she stood up, shocked by the massacre that had just occurred. No one believed that the Alliance had managed to create something of this caliber. The ship lurked towards a small piece of land where both Kira and Mu landed. '_Ending this war wasn't going to be easy, but I never expected it to be this hard,_' the young pilot thought as he remembered the ZAFT suits fighting even after he told them about that monstrous device.

**END CHAPTER**

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have the rest of the story plotted; now it Is a matter of typing it. I am going to base this story mostly around the officers of the _Archangel_. I am not very good at mobile suit battles so just bear with me as I try. Please review.

The _Pavilchenko _and the _Lobkovskaya_are named after two female Russian snipers during WWII.


	2. Battle of Orb

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

**CHAPTER 2: Battle of Orb**

**OUTSIDE OF JOSH-A**

Murrue and the rest of the _Archangel_ crew ran towards the mobile suit that was piloted by their guardian. Kira proceeded out of the _Freedom_ and was swarmed by the crew all of them asking questions about the ZAFT uniform. "I am not with ZAFT, but I am not with the Alliance anymore," Kira said to the shocked crew. "So what are you fighting for, Kira," Mu asked, wondering what had changed his view on things. "Perhaps we could talk on the ship."

_**ARCHANGEL, **_**BRIDGE**

Kira stood on the walkway above the helm, "The pilot of the _Aegis_ was a friend of mine. During that last fight we both wanted to kill each other. I had killed one of his friends and he killed Tolle. When I woke on the PLANTS, I realized that I was fighting and it wasn't accomplishing anything. Lacus helped show me that I need to end protect peace. "The young man looked at the members of the bridge, all of them shocked. "What are you fighting for, Miss Murrue," the young Coordinator asked the captain. "I don't know what to fight for anymore. I just this war to end, too many soldiers have died because of this war," the brunette said. "Well, perhaps we should be fighting to end the war, with the least amount of bloodshed." Natarle and Mu nodded, agreeing with the young pilot's ideology, and then turned to their leader. "That sounds great. What should we do about supplies? After what I just saw, I refuse to go back to the Alliance." Kira hated the words he was about to say, "Supplies for the ship will be a problem, but my mobile suit is equipped with a N-Jammer Canceller, so that won't be a problem." Mu couldn't believe what he just heard, '_If that falls into the wrong hands nuclear missiles will be flying around in no time._'

Murrue looked at Mu and then Natarle they had seen what nuclear weapons could do. They had also seen what their leaders could do to their own soldiers, too. "What about Orb? Surely they would be sympathetic towards us," Natarle spoke out. She had been wondering about where they could go. '_We just abandoned the front lines without permission. If we go back we will be killed on sight,_' the combat commander thought. "Orb may be the only place where this ship can go. Set a course for Orb," Murrue said to the tired crew standing on the bridge. "Captain, what about the pilot of the _Buster_? I think we should see if he will join us, if not we can drop him off at Orb," Natarle suggested to Murrue. "We need to leave that decision up to him."

**ORB**

After being allowed to dock in Orb, the three officers of the _Archangel_ had sat in a meeting with Representative Athha. Panama had fallen to ZAFT, the deaths of hundreds of soldiers weighed heavily on their minds, some of them had been friends. Reports stated that most of the Alliance soldiers had been killed while trying to surrender. The Alliance demanded Orb to join them to drive all of ZAFT into space. The officers figured since Orb was resisting that the country would fall like JOSH-A. The officers then went back to the ship, separating to deal with the upcoming problems.

Natarle sat on the deck of the ship, listening to the sea, knowing that this will be one of the last times that she will have some down time. '_Will, I hope you got that transfer,_' Natarle thought about her brother who was posted at Panama. Natarle did something that she hadn't done in a long time, she started to cry. Her only brother became a _Strike Dagger_ pilot when he first went to Panama; he was then offered another position. That was the last she heard from him. "Damn it!" The combat commander shouted to no one in particular, "I never thought I would hear you say something like that." Natarle turned to the voice, Arnold.

"Arnold, what are you doing here," Natarle asked, embarrassed about him hearing her outburst but tears still going down her cheeks. "I came to check on you, since that meeting you have been quiet. Is it about Panama, or is it about Alaska?" The helmsman asked after he sat down next to the woman. "It's my brother, he may have been posted at Panama during the attack," Natarle could barely get the sentence before the rears came again. '_Her brother,_' Arnold thought as he wrapped his arms around Natarle. He spent the next few minutes reassuring the woman that everything would be alright.

"Let's go inside before we get caught in the rain," Arnold said as he stood to help the woman up. Natarle stood up and hugged the man. "Arnold, I love you," she said, finally letting those emotions go. "That is the second time you surprised me in the last hour," Arnold said as he kissed the violet haired woman. "I love you, too," He said before he kissed her again. Just as they started to kiss again Jackie Tonomura and Romero Pal opened the door leading to the deck. Pal and Tonomura nearly fell over as the strict combat commander and Arnold kissed like teenagers.

Murrue sat in her office looking at her uniform jacket, '_I have been following orders but I haven't accomplished anything. Heliopolis, Artemis, the 8__th__ fleet, JOSH-A, destruction seems to follow this ship. Is it because of my abilities as a captain? If Natarle and Mu hadn't returned to the ship we would have been killed at JOSH-A.' _Murrue looked to the door when she heard knocking, Mu walked into the room. "Hey, how are you holding up," the blond asked as he took a seat in front of her desk. "I am worried about what is going to happen now. The Alliance is breathing down Lord Uzumi's neck and it is only a matter of time until they realize that we are here. If they capture us-"

"They won't, I promise you," Mu said. "But if they do Natarle and I will be killed and you could be in trouble as well. Promise me something, Mu. Promise me that you will put the blame on me. I can't go on if I know that everyone will be punished because of me," Murrue said as she stared to tear up. "Hey, none of that," Mu said as he got up to embrace Murrue. "I promise you, Murrue, I won't let the Alliance take this ship back. Remember I am a mobile suit pilot now," the pilot said as he started to passionately kiss the woman. He had been given the repaired _Strike._ "I love you, Mu la Flaga," she said as they let go of each other. "I love you, Murrue," the couple kissed again as Chandra opened the door, "Captain-". They didn't notice the young officer, who walked out embarrassed at the sight he had just seen. "It is not that important," he mumbled mindlessly down the corridor.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"ALL HANDS TO LEVEL ONE BATTLESTATIONS"

Murrue ran into Natarle as the two rushed towards the bridge. "What do you think this could be about," Murrue asked her friend. "It could be a number of things, but I think it is the Alliance. They must have gotten tired of discussion." The two women got to the bridge and their worst nightmare was true, the Alliance was attacking, with mobile suits. The _Raider, Forbidden, _and_ Calamity_ were attacking alongside many destroyers and carriers.

Kira had launched in his mobile suit and engaged the three mobile suits. He was firing off his railguns and started the _Freedom_'s HiMAT mode. The three suits tried to hit the blue and white suit but failed often times hitting the other mobile suits. '_They're not even working together. Something is weird about these pilots, are they Coordinators, too,_' the young pilot thought to himself as the suits continued to fire at him.

"Fire the Valiants at the _Fraser _class ship. Activate the Igelstellungs. Load all tubes with Sledgehammers, target those mobile suits, FIRE," Natarle ordered. "We can't let them take Morgenroete or the Kaguya," Murrue shouted. The ship lurched as it avoided missiles and beam weaponry. "Commander, you're clear for launch," Miriallia said as the _Strike_ launched to attack _Strike Daggers_ that were attacking the Astray girls. Suddenly the _Calamity_ fired its Todesblock bazooka at the Archangel's bridge. The ship rocked as a blinding light flooded the bridge, "_Archangel,_ are you ok," Dearka asked over the comm channel. Dearka fired the _Buster'_s combined guns at the attacking mobile suits.

The _Strike _started to fly over the ocean until a torpedo hit the suit, causing it to fall into the water. The _Forbidden Blue_, an underwater mobile suit based off the _Forbidden_, started to attack with its trident, narrowly missing Mu. "Shit, a new suit, I am not equipped for this," Mu said as he released the Aile Striker. The _Strike_ jumped out of the water, "send out the Lightning Striker." The striker pack combined with the _Strike,_ Mu aimed the electromagnetic cannon at the _Forbidden Blue_, and once it was in sight he fired the gun. The mobile suit threw its trident at the gun just as it powered down because of the weapon. The _Forbidden Blue_ fell into the ocean, exploding because of the pressure of the water. Mu separated from the Lightning Striker before it overloaded and exploded. The _Strike _turned in time to see the one thing he never thought he would see, Kira's unit being overwhelmed by the three mobile suits.

"Damn it," Kira shouted as his suit was sent flying towards a blast from the _Forbidden_'s Hresvelgr, the plasma cannon on its backpack. Suddenly a suit flew in front of Kira and blocked the shot. "Kira," the voice went over the comm channel. "Athrun, what are you doing here. Are you here to take the suit back to ZAFT," Kira shouted at his old friend. "No, I am here to assist in the fight against the Alliance," Athrun replied as the _Justice_ flew towards the _Raider_, attacking it with its beam sabers. Suddenly, the three suits retreated to the Alliance ships, their armor fading as their power depleted. "Athrun, let's talk," Kira said as the _Freedom_ began to land at Orb. "Okay," as Athrun landed the _Justice_ across from the _Freedom._

**MORGENROETE **

Murrue walked up to Natarle, who was standing on the upper deck of the empty bridge. "Arnold told me about your brother. Natarle, I am so sorry." Murrue saw that the younger woman had started to cry and pulled her into a hug. "He is a hero for what he done, but you can give up because of his death. Ending this war will make sure more people like him are not killed in a senseless war. What do you say," Murrue said to the distraught woman. "Let's do it," Natarle said, "Murrue, thank you, for everything." The two women headed towards the meeting with Lord Uzumi.

"We can't abandon Orb," Natarle said not believing what she was hearing. The officers were not going to leave this country just to protect themselves. The Alliance needed to be stopped and they were tired of running away from their problems. "You are not abandoning Orb. You are stopping the Alliance from entering space and preventing them from carrying out Azrael's plan of genocide. Your ship will launch into space alongside the _Kunsangi_ while we stop the Alliance here. Once in space, Patrick Zala's plans will be the only thing preventing peace form being achieved. Now go and prepare your ship for launch," the man said. "Yes, Sir," the four officers said in unison. The officers of the _Archangel_ turned to return to their ship, the _Kunsangi_'s space booster would be attached to the ship, to allow the ship to turn their Lohengrin's blast into sheer boost.

_**JOHN PAUL JONES**_

Azrael sat smugly as the three mobile suits launched towards the pathetic country of Orb. '_How dare that old bastard try to stand up against us?_' "Send a Special Ops team to Morgenroete, I want the heads of all the representatives on my desk in an hour. They need to secure the mass driver, don't let them outsmart us!" Captain Langston stared at the man, '_He sends out orders, but doesn't even think about the consequences of what we are doing. Attacking a neutral nation because they want to remain neutral, that little fucker._' The Special Ops team launched towards Morgenroete, '_This is going to be harder than he thinks._'

**MORGENROETE**

The _Archangel_ fired the Lohengrin just as the three suits started to attack the small neutral country. "Damn them for attacking now. Lord Uzumi, please hurry with the launch of the _Kunsangi_," Kira shouted as he launched in the _Freedom_, the _Justice_ soon after him.

"Cagalli, you will be going onboard the _Kunsangi_-"

"But father," Cagalli interrupted her father, "I can't leave Orb, it is my country, too." Uzumi put a hand up to stop his daughter, "You need to go to ensure that the leadership of Orb will continue. If you fight alongside those ships, you will show that Orb did not stand idly by while the Alliance does what they want." Cagalli couldn't believe what her father said. "I don't want to be alone-"

"You won't. Your brother will be alongside you," Uzumi said as he pulled out a picture of two babies, one was Cagalli and the other was Kira. "Wha-" Cagalli was cut off as Uzumi pushed Cagalli into _Kunsangi_. "Kisaka, take care of Cagalli," he ordered before he rushed back towards the command center. Uzumi watched as the security camera showed a Special Ops team getting closer to the center. Uzumi turned to see several representatives get shot down by the Alliance Special Ops team. "Damn you, Alliance dogs," Uzumi said as he turned the key to the self-destruct unit. Just before the base went up in flames

"FATHER!" Cagalli screamed as she saw Morgenroete explode, killing her father and many members of the Alliance. The _Kunsangi_ entered orbit and joined up with the _Archangel_. Athrun and Kira helped the crying princess to her room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The _Eternal _joined up with the _Archangel_ and the _Kunsangi_ at the Mendel colony. After a long run from ZAFT the pink ship made it, but Athrun, who went to talk to his father, had been shot. The three ships had hidden in the colony port to resupply and make repairs to the suits and the ships. Kira, Cagalli, and Mu had been sent to check out the colony out. Their luck ran out as the port rocked because of an explosion. "The _Archangel_ will go and see if the attack is from the Alliance or ZAFT. _Archangel, _launch," Murrue said to the other ships as the legged ship exited the port. "The _Archangel,_" Murrue said as she saw two ships that were similar to her own. "Captain, the two ships are trying to contact us," Miriallia said as the two captains of the ships appeared on the screen.

"Dad…" Natarle was shocked as she saw her father commanding one of the ships. "Halberton's wife," Murrue said as the wife of her mentor was the captain of the other ship.

**END CHAPTER**

AN: Sorry about the wait. I couldn't find time to write. Mahq . net (without the spaces) was a big help writing this chapter. Events with ZAFT have not been affected because of the events at JOSH-A. I would assume that the Alliance would have developed more ships of the _Archangel_ class. Please review.

**SHIP INFORMATION:**

_Dominion_- unchanged from the series. The _Dominion_ is commanded by Captain Janice Halberton, wife of the late Admiral Lewis Halberton.

_Seraph-_ The third ship of the _Archangel _class, miniscule differences in structure, color scheme is mostly blood red with black (Inverted with the _Dominion_). Name comes from the highest rank of angels in Christianity. The _Seraph_ is commanded by Vice Admiral Roy Badgiruel (Retired), father of former Lieutenant Commander Natarle Badgiruel.


	3. Angel No More

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 3: _Angel_ No More

"This is Admiral Roy Badgiruel, captain of the _Seraph_, _Archangel_, you have two choices: surrender peacefully or be destroyed. I know that you value the lives of crew, captain, but I will not hesitate to destroy your ship," Admiral Badgiruel said in a no-nonsense voice. The two ships had a trump card that they hadn't revealed.

Natarle stared in shock at her father, who retired from the Alliance a year before this war started. '_We are in a lose-lose situation right now. If we surrender Murrue and I will be killed and the rest of the crew will probably be killed as well._ _If we do fight we will be outgunned and also outmatched. He taught me everything I know plus more sophisticated tactics. Then you add Halberton's wife into the equation, she is an instructor in battle tactics. Shit, the Alliance may have us this time._' "Murrue, what are we going to do," Natarle said in a slightly defeated tone.

"We can't give up, but we won't let you destroy this ship," Murrue said to the _Seraph _and the _Dominion. _"This is the _Dominion, _please stand down, we can discuss a peaceful solution to this matter," Janice said, pleading with her husband's student. "This matter cannot be solved peacefully. Have you forgotten that that ship is the reason you husband died. He died so that they could live and then they go and betray his wishes. They want to fight so let's fight," a voice said. "Azrael, that's enough," the retired admiral said. The comm line went down just before the _Seraph _fired its Gottfried at the _Archangel_, "Evade," Murrue said before the ship was hit.

"Captain Ramius, what is the situation," Andrew Waltfeld asked worried about what was happening outside of the colony. Most of the pilots were inside investigating the colony, so the ships were at a disadvantage against any enemy. "There are two Alliance ships here," Murrue replied. "_Eternal_, stay in the port. _Kunsangi_, once you are done with adjustments please come and assist us," the two other captains nodded as they closed the channel. '_We only have to last until the _Kunsangi_ is ready. Once they are out we will stand a chance,_' Murrue thought. The ship rocked as missiles we destroyed just before hitting the ship.

"Load all tubes with Sledgehammers, fire at Blue-Mark-Two, firing points at five points apart, set guidance systems to alpha B. To port 50 degrees, Arnold, hide us behind the debris." Natarle ordered setting up a simple attack against the _Seraph._ "Where is the _Dominion_," Murrue asked, worried that one of the ships may get the jump on them. "Captain Ramius," Kisaka called out to the _Archangel_, "We are heading-" The conn was cut off as the port was attacked again. The _Dominion_ fired both Lohengrins and Gottfrieds at the port causing a large amount of debris to block the _Kunsangi_ from exiting.

_**SERAPH**_

"Find that ship, we can't pull off our plan if it is undamaged. _Dominion_, you are to attack from starboard while we attack from port. Set coordinates for the anti-beam depth charges at 10 meters in front of the _Archangel, _once we get to point zero Charlie fire the charges," the admiral ordered. If this worked out as planned the _Archangel_ would be severely damaged. He thought about his daughter, '_How dare she bring shame to the Badgiruel name._' "Fire a volley of Korinthos missiles to Blue-Mark-Two." Azrael turned to the captain, "Why are you firing your missiles there?"

"My daughter has missiles there. It is a tactic that I taught her when she was assigned to a ship. Now, keep quiet or you will be escorted from the bridge." The blond in the powder-blue suit fell silent, slightly eager to see if this man's daughter could stand a chance against her father.

_**ARCHANGEL**_

"There she is, target the _Seraph _with the Valiants, FIRE," Natarle ordered. The _Seraph_ dodged the Valiants fire, but the missiles never came, destroyed by missiles from the _Seraph_. "Damn it," Natarle said, hitting the arm rest on her chair. "Captain, the _Dominion_ has appeared to starboard," Sai Argyle said. Then a blinding light flooded the bridge as anti-beam depth charges exploded close to the bridge. The ship rocked as both Gottfrieds were destroyed, followed by the Lohengrins.

_**SERAPH**_

"Lieutenant, it is time," Admiral Badgiruel said on a closed comm line. '_Now, it is time to stop that ship of traitors and to restore the honor of the Badgiruel name._'

_**ARCHANGEL**_

"Status report," Murrue said while coughing on smoke that was coming from the CIC. "Both the Lohengrins and the Gottfrieds have been destroy-" Natarle was interrupted by explosions that nearly caused her to fly out of her seat. "Engines 1 through 6 have been destroyed by internal explosions," one of the officers shouted just before a team of heavily armed soldiers entered the bridge. "What the hell," Natarle stood up and started to head towards Murrue, until something was jabbed into her back. "I'm sorry, Natarle, but I can't let you do that," Natarle knew that voice, Dalida Chandra II. "How dare you. I can't believe that you would join the Alliance after what they've done. You bastard," Natarle glared at him, while he shoved her next to Murrue.

"Admiral Badgiruel, Captain Halberton, the bridge has been captured. Send boarding ships," one of the men said. He had been a volunteer from Orb and the other gunmen looked like a Special Forces Team from the Alliance. "Captain Ramius, order the members of the ship to stand down, or you will need to find more officers for the bridge," he said as he pointed a gun at Arnold. '_Those bastards how did they manage to recruit Chandra,_' Arnold thought as he saw the woman he loves being put into handcuffs. "All hands stand down, this is an order. Do not resist," Murrue said in a defeated tone.

Within a matter of minutes the crew was either secured in the hanger or on the bridge. The Alliance was outnumbered but had the crew outgunned. Murrue and Natarle stared at the man that they thought of as a friend. "Why are you doing this, Dalida," Murrue asked in a soft tone, hoping that the Alliance forced him to do this. "For the preservation of our blue and pure world," Dalida said as he got into the faces of the two women. "You actually buy that shit," Natarle said, disgusted by his words. The violet haired woman was silenced further when he jerked her up by her collar. "Shut the hell up," he said as the woman struggled against his grasp, failing miserably because of her bound hands.

"That's enough, Chandra, put her down," a member of the special ops team spoke up. "Take her and half this group to the shuttle in the hangar. They will be going to the _Seraph_." Natarle was pushed to the elevator along with Sai, Arnold, Romero Pal, and several others escorted by three Alliance members with automatic rifles and Chandra. '_Dad, why are we fighting each other,_' Natarle stared at the floor, dreading the upcoming events. The shuttle slowly made it towards the blood red ship.

_**ARCHANGEL**_

Murrue feared what was going to happen to her friends, would they be killed outright or punished for what they had been done. The fact that Natarle had been taken to her father's ship worried her, Natarle mentioned that he was a member of the Special Forces before given command of a ship. '_Please be okay, Natarle. Mu,_' she thought about her lover, '_I'm sorry. I don't think that there is a way out for us this time._' Her eyes watered at the thought of her two friends she was brought back to reality when one of the Special Ops guys jabbed his gun into her back. "Get moving, traitor, someone would love to see you," he said as he shoved her into the elevator. She was put on a shuttle with the rest of the bridge crew and transported to the _Dominion_.

As soon as the shuttle landed on the ship, Murrue watched as a Lohengrin shot pierced the _Archangel_. The ship exploded as the bursts of gamma rays disintegrated the matter of the ship. The crew, excluding the members of the bridge, wiped out in a single blast. After witnessing the deaths of many of her friends and the destruction of her ship, Murrue felt empty. She didn't even notice that she was crying as she was taken to the bridge. A punch sent Murrue back; she looked up at her assailant, Janice Halberton, now held back by an officer. "You bitch, it is your fault he died," the older woman shouted as she fought to get to Murrue.

"Captain, we have an explosion near Mendel," one of the officers said as the _Kunsangi_ exited the colony port. "No," was all Murrue could get out. Janice turned towards the brunette, "Friends of yours?" Janice watched as Murrue's eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. "Fire both the Lohengrin at that _Izumo_ class ship." The two red shots punched a hole through the ship just before the Orb ship disappeared in a blinding explosion. "I guess we're even now," was all Murrue heard as she was sent to the brig.

AN: Don't hurt me. *hides behind riot shield* but that was kinda fun to write Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will include the _Eternal_ and Mu, Cagalli, and Kira, but mostly Natarle and her father and Murrue and Janice. Please review.


	4. Cost Of Honor

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 4: Cost of Honor

_**SERAPH**_

Natarle had been shoved onto the bridge at the same time her father issued an order, "Fire the Lohengrin at the _Archangel_." The white ship exploded in a matter of seconds, "Murrue," Natarle couldn't believe what happened. "You monster," she said as her father and the blond extremists turned towards her. "Clear the bridge, including you, Azrael," the greying captain said to his crew. As the elevator went down, Roy backhanded Natarle. "How dare you. Do you know what you've done to the family name? You coward," he shouted as Natarle regained her balance.

"Your brother gave his life for the sake of ending this war, but you. You ran from the enemy when things got tough," he backhanded her again. Natarle, unable to maintain her balance, fell to the floor, shocked hearing that her brother had actually died at Panama. "He died," Natarle felt like her world was falling apart. "Yes, he died knowing that his little sister had betrayed her country," he said as a kick thudded against Natarle's side. She heard something crack and breathing became painful. '_Damn it. I can't even defend myself, is this what it was like at Panama, Will,_' she thought to herself as her father stared down at her, fury visible in his eyes. Roy stared at the traitor at his feet, she wasn't his daughter. '_Natarle died when his wife succumbed to the disease that was eating away at her._' He kicked the woman again, satisfied when he heard bones cracking.

The angered man hauled her to her feet by her collar pushing her up against a chair for support. He grabbed a knife from his chair before heading back towards his daughter. "Why? Why are you doing this," she was barely able to get it out as she struggled to get air back into her lungs. "Honor," he said before plunging the knife into her abdomen. "Time with the special forces taught me many things about the human body. It is resilient but is easy to seriously injure when you want to," he said before twisting the knife. Natarle screamed in pain, her vision swimming. Then everything faded into black.

_**ETERNAL**_

The Desert Tiger couldn't believe what he was hearing, '_The _Archangel_ and the _Kunsangi_. Captain Ramius, Kisaka, I'm sorry that I couldn't save you or your crews.' _"Can we get into contact with Mu and the kids," the scarred man asked his second in command. "No, sir. The colony interior is blocking all communications from outside. Perhaps-" three sharp beeps interrupted the young officer. "There are three _Nazcas_ on the other side of the colony, sir," the bridge fell deathly silent. '_If they attack us we are done for._'

"DeCosta, put out an announcement that the ship will be going silent. Halt all repairs-"

"But sir-"

"Our repairs won't mean a damn thing if they find us, do it now. That is an order. Lacus, if anything happens I want you to get to an escape pod," he said as the songstress nodded. She knew what would happen if they were all killed here, the sacrifices of Orb and the other two ships will have been in vain. "Dearka," the captain called out as the young pilot appeared on the screen, "You need to go into the colony. We need all mobile suits to return to the _Eternal_, now." As the _Buster_ made its way to the colony Dearka started to cry. "Miriallia, I am sorry I couldn't protect you. Damn those two ships," he said as he punched the screen.

Once in the colony interior he attempted to contact the three pilots who were investigating the colony. "_Strike, Freedom, Rouge_, please respond," nothing. He tried again this time connecting with the three suits as alarms went off in his machine. "Damn it, ZAFT is here," he said as he caught a glimpse of the _Duel_ and a new suit. "What's the situation outside the colony, if ZAFT is here then the Alliance probably won't be far behind," Mu asked the former ZAFT pilot. Dearka felt like he was going to be sick, '_I am about to break the worse news of their lives to them._' "The Alliance sent two ships a while ago. The _Archangel _was forced to face them alone while the _Eternal_ and _Kunsangi_ were trapped inside the port. It fell in battle followed by the _Kunsangi,_" the _Buster_'s pilot said. "Murrue," the blond commander felt his world crumble as he thought about his lover. "There were no lifepods in the area, Commander I am sorry," Dearka couldn't find the words to comfort the older man. "The _Kunsan-_" Cagalli couldn't even finish her sentence, nearly a hundred of her fellow countrymen had been killed ruthlessly.

"Cagalli, go back to the _Eternal,_" Kira suggested to his twin sister. He had been devastated as Mu, but ZAFT was in the area. "I am going to escort Cagalli to the _Eternal_, Mu, Dearka stay alert," the Coordinator said as the _Freedom_ grabbed the _Rouge _before flying out of the area. Once the young girl was dropped off on the pink ship, Kira headed back, tears in his eyes as he thought of all his friends that were on the _Archangel_.

_**DOMINION**_

Murrue looked at the woman, who had been like a mother to her, from between the bars of the cell. "Why do you wear the uniform, ma'am," Murrue asked the woman. "What," Janice was surprised that Murrue even talked to her. "It was a question that I've been asked many times, once by Admiral Halberton and again by Uzumi Nara Athha. I once thought it was to protect my country, but now it is for peace. How could I fight for a country that sacrifices hundreds of soldiers needlessly? For a country that forces a father to fight against his daughter?" Murrue's thoughts lingered to her friend on the other ship, '_what has she been put through._'

"Now I believe in fighting for peace, to stop-"

"Peace cannot be achieved without some sacrifices," Janice said as Murrue grew angry with the words she just heard. "Like the sacrifices of the 8th Fleet or JOSH-A," Murrue said causing the other to get closer to the cell. "You bitch-"

"Did they let everyone know that they used the Cyclops System at JOSH-A? Once ZAFT got deep into the base they set it off. What would you have done in my shoes," Murrue said as the woman turned to leave the brig.

**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS,**_** DOMINION**_

Janice sat at her desk reviewing the data from the battle at JOSH-A. HQ releasing the same orders, ZAFT getting past several gates, an announcement from the _Archangel_ saying they were leaving the battle area, ZAFT breaking past the main gate, and then nothing. '_What would I do in her shoes? I would protect my crew._'

AN: Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	5. What Do YOU Fight For

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 5: Evolution of Hatred

**A HOSPITAL **

The man sat in the hospital watching his wife sleeping. The doctor said that she only had a week left to live, but she wouldn't be able to go home because of how serious her condition was. '_Damn it, we are able to accomplish so much but we can't cure breast cancer._' The woman shifted in the bed causing the man focused on his wife of nearly 30 years. Her hair, which had fallen out because of the chemotherapy, had once been violet, a trait passed onto their daughter. Her eyes that had once been a lively blue hue are now a dull grey.

"Honey, please don't be upset with Natarle. I'm sure she has good reasons," his wife said to him. The news about his daughter going AWOL caused many problems between the couple. His wife believed it to be okay but he couldn't believe that she would do something like that. His violet haired child betrayed the country that she vowed to fight for. She betrayed the country that her brother had died for.

The thought of William nearly brought the man to tears. When the chaplain informed the old couple about the death of their son cries of anguish filled the house. His wife had fallen into a deep depression and the stress had caused more problems than they thought. The cancer came back worse than ever before. Nothing the doctors were trying was working; she was losing the fight she had been fighting for 15 years.

Suddenly the room was filled with erratic beeping. "Angela?" Roy turned towards his wife, her features had gone slack. She passed on before Roy could even say anything to her.

**THE NEXT WEEK, A BAR **

Roy had spent most of his nights in this same room, drinking away the pain of losing most of his family. The rest of the time was spent thinking about his only family member left, a traitor. She had tarnished the family name by going AWOL. As far as Roy was concerned the day his wife died was the day he considered Natarle to have died as well. He had no family left, only a ghost that is bring dishonor to his lost family.

"I'll have another," Roy said to the bartender as the news showed the fall of Victoria. The room fell silent as two men entered the bar, one in the Alliance uniform another in a powder blue suit. "Roy Badgiruel," the uniformed man said. "The last time the Alliance sent someone to me it was about my son. Could you please hurry and tell me what this is about. I have some matters to get to," the only thing Roy was looking forward to was another drink. "We have a proposition for you, sir. Perhaps we could discuss this elsewhere, somewhere private," the trio walked out of the bar and into a black limo.

"We were wondering if you would like to restore something, sir," the blond in the powder blue suit asked. "And what would that be," Roy was getting irritated that these two men couldn't just get to the point. "Your family's name. Currently, you daughter is ruining the Badgiruel name, but we have a way you can restore it. Two ships of the _Archangel_ class are nearing completion, but we are missing a captain for one of the ships. If you were to become captain of one of them, than we can hunt down your daughter's ship with ease. If not the Badgiruel name will be soiled by that traitor. What do you say, Admiral," the man said, using Roy's rank before he retired.

"When do we leave," Roy said, instantly sobering up at the thought of restoring the honor of his family's name.

_**SERAPH, **_**CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

Roy woke from his dreams of almost distant times. After Natarle had passed out he called a medical crew to take her to the infirmary and then the brig. The stab wound had been a non-fatal one but had been a painful one he had been taught while in Special Forces. After all, she couldn't die yet; she still had a court martial to go through at Ptolemaeus. A knock on the door brought him out from his thoughts.

"Enter," he said as his XO, Commander Matthew Parks, came into the office. "Sir, the _Dominion_ has confirmed three _Nazcas_ on the other side of the Mendel colony. Captain Halberton has requested to have the _Dominion_ return to Ptolemaeus with the prisoners while our ship encounters the _Nazcas_. She reports that the ship needs to resupply and that our ship and the new suits will be able to handle the three ships, sir." His XO stood awaiting orders like a statue. "Send the prisoners to the _Dominion_ we will encounter the _Nazcas_ at 1200. You're dismissed," Roy waved the man off and got prepared for the upcoming battle.

_**SERAPH, **_**BRIG**

Natarle woke up at the sounds of boots clicking as they went down the hallway. Her ribs had been wrapped and the knife wound had been stitched up. She attempted to sit up, falling back on the bed when she started to see white spots. Even with the pain meds sitting up hurt, a lot. '_Well I am still alive so that is something to be grateful for._' Natarle looked towards the door when the clicking stopped. Two Alliance officers entered Natarle's cell, '_Dad, why are you doing this._' She winced as they forced her on her feet and escorted her out of the brig.

She passed many soldiers, most of who were whispering as she passed them, until she reached the flight deck. '_Are they just going to kill us here and dump us in space,_' she said when she noticed a dozen or so armed guards. That fear dissipated when she was put on a transport ship. Looking around she noticed many armed guards but also familiar faces. Her heart jumped for joy when she saw Arnold, unharmed, sitting in a chair not far from her. He hadn't noticed her but that was good because of the bruises on her face. The ship launched and headed out into space. The only ones that knew the ships destination were the ones holding guns, Chandra being one of them. '_Murrue, I hope you are faring better than I am,_' Natarle thought as the ship progressed towards the sister ship of the _Archangel_.

Arnold felt like his world had been ripped from him. As he sat in the chair his thoughts focused on the woman he fell in love with. Since they were transported to the _Seraph_, Natarle had been taken to another part of the bridge while Arnold, Sai, and the other officers from the bridge had been put in to cells in the bowels of the ship. He was afraid that she was executed because of Murrue and her orders at Alaska. Or that Chandra vented his anger on Natarle. The possibilities were endless of what could have happened to the violet haired woman.

The transport ship landed on the _Dominion_ with a thud. A voice from a few rows back let out a painful gasp. He was consumed in his thoughts to really care. One by one the passengers on the transport ship were forced out and transported to cells. He sat in his cell his mind spewing out thoughts about what was about to happen to them and what happened to his lover.

Natarle was forced into a small room somewhere on the _Dominion_. She sat in one of two that were in front of an empty desk, her cuffed hands making sitting very uncomfortable. Suddenly the door opened as Murrue and Janice entered the room. '_What the hell?_' Her friend sat next to her while the captain sat behind the desk. Murrue eyes widened at the shock of her friend's bruised features and pain filled eyes.

"'Natarle Badgiruel, Natural, 25, daughter of Roy and Angela Badgiruel, brother William, deceased. Joined the Alliance at the age of 19, when AWOL on May 8, CE 71.' This folder left something out so I am going to ask you it. Why are you fighting," the question shocked Natarle. The answer left her mouth without her needing to think about it, "To stop kids from having to soil their hands with blood. If we can achieve peace the children that are fighting now can go back to living innocent lives."

Janice was very pleased with this answer, she herself had seem too many kids come into the military and too few leaving it, some leaving as cold men and women, haunted by memories of death and destruction, but most never making it back home. Janice walked around the desk and let Natarle out of the handcuffs. One hand automatically went around her injured ribs, as pain laced through the broken bones. "Thank you," she huffed out.

"My ship has orders to return to Ptolemaeus to resupply and drop you and your crew at the court martial. After thinking about the Alliance's current leadership and goals and also about the situation at Alaska, I won't be following those orders. My ship is filled with students of mine and my husband and their loyalties lie with me. Some are beginning to have doubts, similar to yours, about the Alliance as well. Thanks to the both of you I can give them guidance. The _Dominion_ will be leaving the Alliance and start the fight against war itself. I can't forgive myself for what I did to your friends on the Orb ship. I will put out an announcement over the ship's intercom once the guards from the _Seraph_ leave in approximately an hour. Murrue, Natarle, I would like the two of you and your crew to help this ship out. Will you join me," the two women nearly fell out of their chairs, just yesterday this woman was hell bent on killing them.

They both agreed and began thinking about what was going to happen very soon. "What about the _Seraph_," Natarle asked when she thought about her father. "The _Seraph_ has many anti-Coordinatorsoldiers on board, but they all respect your father. He is steadfast about honor and Azrael playing with that. It will be next to impossible to convince him to go AWOL. I'm sorry, Natarle." Janice's heart went out to the younger woman, who would once again be forced to fight her father. Natarle could handle it anymore and started to cry.

**AN HOUR LATER,****BRIDGE**

The three women walked into the bridge, whispers could be heard, but most of them looked happy, happy to know that they were about to be able to fight for what really mattered instead of the Alliance's views. Janice grabbed the phone from her chair, "Attention, this is the captain. Due to current issues with the Alliance, this ship is leaving the Alliance and joining the Clyne faction. Anyone that wishes to leave this ship will be transported to the _Seraph_." Janice stopped and turned to one of her men, "Lieutenant Hoffman, please put it on a loop and see if the transport ships are ready to -"

"You bitch," a voice shouted as three gunshots filled the bridge.

AN: A longer chapter, YAY. ;) If you didn't figure it out the first part was showing what caused Roy to disown his daughter and become so violent towards her.

I am hoping to finish this story sometime before next Tuesday, with long chapters, decent battles, and all that fun stuff. I leave for school then, so I will try hard to finish this. Please review.


	6. Hero

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 6: Hero

I decided to change part of the chapter because I was facing problems writing the next chapter

_**DOMINION**_

Chandra had heard the message from the captain, '_Those two cowards must have convinced the captain to turn traitor._' He left the room that he had been staying in, unknown to the crew of the ship, and ran to the bridge. As he ran he checked the gun he had kept. Azrael had given him orders to kill the two women before they reached Ptolemaeus. They didn't deserve to have a court martial. He reached the elevator as the captain finished her message. "Captain Halberton, you could have been a hero when the war ended. Now you can follow your husband." Chandra entered the applause filled bridge, pulled his gun. "You bitch," he said as he fired at the three traitors, who had turned to see who was talking. He knew he hit all three of them as they all collapsed, but he didn't know how badly he injured the women. Behind the crazed man the elevator opened.

Arnold walked out of the elevator unsure of what was going on in the bridge. He heard three popping sounds but couldn't place what they were. The coppery scent of blood made Arnold realize what happened. Arnold hooked his arms around Chandra's shoulders, efficiently stopping him from firing another round. From his new stand point, Arnold had understood what had happened. "You little bastard," Arnold said as he slammed the traitor into the elevator door, knocking the man out. As the he slid to the floor, Arnold continuously kicked the man. He only stopped as the weapon's officer pulled him away. "See to them," he motioned to the three women on the floor.

Arnold turned to where the three women fell. He was speechless as he saw the small puddle of blood that had formed beneath the three women. Several officers were already helping the women; two of them were still moving, writhing from the pain of their wounds. The other was unmoving. Arnold knelt next to Natarle, applying pressure to her badly bleeding chest. '_She's still alive,_' he thought as he felt her jagged breathing against his hand. "Don't you dare die on me," as soon as he got the words out Natarle smiled, well as much as one could with a bullet wound to the chest. She looked to the woman who was her best friend, "She'll be fine, Natarle," Arnold said as she passed out.

He looked at the brunette who had led him for nearly six months. She was unmoving but the officers over her were working hard to keep her alive, using their jackets to soak up the blood pouring from the wound in her abdomen. Tears filled his eyes as he thought about losing the two most important women in his life. _'I wished I killed Chandra's sorry ass.'_

Arnold caught a glance at the captain of the _Dominion_; she had already paled as blood loss took its toll. As the woman coughed, blood spewed from her mouth. '_Her abdomen is filling up with blood, some vital organs have been hit,_' Arnold was able to deduce, remembering his training from basic. "Murrue, I'm -" the woman was cut short as she coughed several times. Arnold looked at his friend, who was still motionless. "Sorry," the older captain said before she passed out.

**MENDEL COLONY INTERIOR, **_**ETERNAL**_

"Sir, we have picked up a heat source from outside the colony. It is the _Seraph_!" Andrew's heart stopped, '_did they come back to finish us off'. _Three more blips appeared on the radar,_ "_The _Freedom_, _Strike_, and _Buster_ are returning." The crew seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as their three suits made it back to the ship before a hell was going to break loose. "Tell them to return to the ship, do not let them go outside. We are going to ride out this battle inside the colony."

The three suits landed on the ship and the pilots, including the injured Mu, all headed to the bridge. They needed their questions answered about their friends. "There were two ships that attacked the colony. The _Kunsangi _was trapped in the harbor when the _Archangel_ was destroyed, once the _Kunsangi _was able to launch it was destroyed by one of the ships. They left afterwards, but now one is outside," the Tiger informed the pilots. "Now, go get some rest. Commander, go to the infirmary, we can't' afford to lose anyone else," the Tiger said with tears forming in his eyes, the loss of his comrades almost too much to bear.

_**ETERNAL,**_** INFIRMARY**

Mu had been bandaged up and was now sitting in his bed, thinking about the woman who had rocked his world. She had been killed in cold-blood by some ship full of Alliance bastards. They had planned to spend the rest of their lives together and now. Now he was going to spend the remainder of his life alone. "Murrue, I couldn't be there when you needed me. I became a pilot so I could protect you and I couldn't even do that."

The door opened with a swish and the brown haired young boy came in the room. His experience at Mendel with Rau had left the boy afraid. "Mu," the boy started sobbing before he could say anything else. Everyone he vowed to protect had been killed; he the Ultimate Coordinator couldn't save anyone. Mu helped calm the boy, "Kira, they will pay for what they did."

Lacus appeared in the doorway unbeknownst to the two men, "If we do that we are no better than those that started this war. We mustn't let vengeance be our reason to fight." The two men faced the pink songstress, who steadily approached them. Noticing the blonde's eyes filled with anger, the girl continued, "I knew very little about Captain Ramius, but I know that she wouldn't want you to lose sight of your humanity. She was a kind woman, who loved you deeply, but if you let vengeance be your sword you will be doing her injustice." Mu couldn't stop the emotions he was feeling and started to cry again. The two Coordinators attempted to soothe the heartbroken pilot.

_**ETERNAL**_**, BRIDGE**

"Sir, the _Nazcas_ have dropped off the radar, I'm pulling up the video feed from the other side of the colony," Martin DeCosta said completely surprised that one ship could defeat three _Nazcas_. The destruction appeared on the screen, pieces of the blue ships floated in space while the blood red ship loomed among the debris. The retreat signal flashed and the three suits and numerous _Strike Daggers_ returned to the ship responsible for the deaths of many of their friends. The ship steadily left the area, "DeCosta, continue repairs to the ship, but keep an eye out for that ship. It may not have left the area completely."

Several beeps informed the communication's officer of an incoming transmission, "Sir we are getting a transmission from an unknown ship." The bridge fell silent as the message played. "This is Arnold Neumann of the _Archangel_, _Eternal_ please respond," the crew couldn't believe what they heard. An image popped up on the screen, the dark _Archangel_, advanced towards the colony. Arnold's face appeared on another screen.

"Captain Waltfeld, the _Dominion_ is requesting permission to join the Clyne faction." The Tiger was unsure of what to say, it came out in parts of sentences, "But, what, how?" Arnold's face remained somber, still visibly shaken. "I'll explain after we dock," the former helmsman said as the _Dominion _started to dock in the damaged colony.

AN: Well that was fun. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love it, Hate it. Either way review.


	7. Love and Despair

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 7: Love and Dispair

I apologize for the wait. But I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will attempt to finish the story before Christmas. Thanks for sticking with me. You are great.

_**SERAPH**_

Azrael looked at the information displayed on the screen, the war was going to end rather quickly with the information that they had recovered. A Special Operations team found the computer with the information in the colony. It was put in the colony recently, but Azrael knew who left it. '_Rau le Creuset, I appreciate this,_' the blond man thought about his friend who had been leaking information about ZAFT to him. '_The N-Jammer Canceller technology would help purify this world of its pests. Those damn Coordinators, to bad their genetics won't mean shit when we turn them into dust.' _Azrael turned to the door, turning off the computer, when he heard knocking, "Come in."

"Director Azrael, Admiral Badgiruel would like your presence on the bridge," a young soldier said as he walked into the man's room and swiftly left. Azrael headed up to the bridge as his dreams of purging Coordinators from the came closer to fruition. He entered the bridge as Admiral Badgiruel shouted, "She did what?" The two men in front of him looked like they were going to piss themselves. "She brought those two women to the bridge with her and announced that she was leaving the Alliance. I heard a rumor that someone went to the bridge and attempted to shoot her," one of the men answered.

Roy couldn't believe that Janice would dishonor her husband's memory by going AWOL. "All hands to Level One battle stations, we are going back to Mendel," Roy ordered to the bridge crew. "Disregard that order," Azrael said, "We need to go to lunar HQ. We need to resupply and regroup." Azrael stared at the old warhorse, '_We need to build our supply of nukes_.' The older man looked flustered, but resigned to the fact that an attack on the _Dominion_ could fail. "Set a course for lunar HQ," the man said as he sat and thought about what was going to happen now.

_**ETERNAL**_

"She's been what," Mu shouted to the violet haired man on the _Dominion_. Arnold understood the commander's rage; it was similar to his after he had been let out of his cell. Murrue had told him that Natarle was put in the infirmary because of a knife wound and injured ribs. He had nearly stormed the infirmary and attacked the doctors, but after seeing Natarle his rage had calmed. Mu just needed to see that the love of his life was okay.

"Murrue, Captain Halberton, and Natarle were shot after announ-"

"Natarle was shot too. I'm sorry, Arnold, I just-," the blond commander knew what the woman meant to the younger man. They were both suffering from their loved ones being hurt. "I'm coming over," the blond pilot said before cutting the transmission. A gruff voice made the commander jump, "Where do you think you're going?" The tan former ZAFT commander entered the view of the camera. "I am going to see Murrue, what the hell should I be doing? She was hurt and I didn't a chance to stop it. It's the least I could -"

"What good will it do if you to go to that ship injured," the Tiger understood the motives, but the reasoning wasn't something he could work with. The two men stared in silence at each other, neither willing to falter. Mu got help from the unlike source of DeCosta, who had entered the room with his commander, "Sir, perhaps it is better to let him go. The _Dominion_ is able to provide assistance with the _Strike Daggers_." Waltfeld was confused that his loyal second-in-command would even suggest something to the contrary. The confused Tiger could barely get out a word before the younger man interrupted him, "Sir, he deserves the chance to see her. Think about Aisha."

The one-eyed man could only stare at the floor; Aisha had been killed protecting him. He never had the chance to say goodbye and it tore him apart. He couldn't let another person live through that, much less this injured man who had become like an younger brother. "Mu, go, just be careful" the blond had already started to the door as the man was finishing his sentence. As the blond rushed towards the hangar the Tiger was left to reminisce about the woman who meant the world to him.

_**DOMINION**_

Mu exited the shuttle and ran to the violet haired helmsman, who looked like hell. His pants had bloodstains and his hands had a red tint to them and he had bloodshot eyes. "Arnold," Mu said just as the man started to cry again. Before he knew it, Mu felt hot tears stream down his face. "How are they," the blond was able to get out after they both stopped crying. "They were still in surgery before I contacted you," the younger man said, sniffling. The two men sat in two chairs inside the infirmary. For what seemed like forever, they sat in silence waiting for details about the most important women in their lives.

Their heads turned to the swishing of the door, "I'm sorry-"

AN: I appologize for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, but don't expect it for a week or so. I was re-reading the plans I made about this story and realize that it wasn't going where I wanted it to. I am keeping it on track with my plans. So, hope you enjoy it and please review.


	8. Ragnarök

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 8: Ragnarök

If you didn't read the revision to chapter 6 before reading this it would behoove you to do so now.

_**DOMINION**_

"I'm sorry-" Mu rushed the doctor, who looked scared out of his wits, "How are..." He couldn't finish the question; it hurt too much to ask. The doctor felt his heart breaking for the two men in front of him, "They both pulled through, but they have yet to regain consciousness." Arnold let a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. '_Thank whatever god helped them pull through,_' Arnold silently prayed to whatever god was listening and helped answer his prayers.

"Natarle suffered a collapsed lung and a small nick to the heart. We put a chest tube in so the lung will reflate. Natarle will need to be on bed rest for about two weeks. Murrue, on the other hand, suffered damage to her liver; luckily we were able to respond quickly and repaired the damage. Once she regains consciousness she will need bed rest for about a month," the doctor looked relieved to be able to get this off his chest.

Mu sat back down in the chair he recently vacated and covered his face with his hands. Arnold was relieved and then his thoughts turned toward the brunette captain of the _Dominion_, "What about Capt-"

"She did not survive her injures. If you'll excuse me," the doctor, with tears in his eyes, said as he turned to leave the infirmary.

The two men stared at each other in shock to learn that the woman who helped their lovers live was killed. "What the hell are we going to do now," Mu asked in a slightly hoarse voice. Not wanting to respond Arnold walked to the bed where his violet haired angel lay unconscious. Mu followed suit and sat in the chair in between Murrue and Natarle.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the one who tells me to be careful not the other way around," Mu laughed weakly as he took Murrue's hand into his.

_**AUERBACH**_, _**Nazca**_** class ship**

Yzak woke up to pounding on the door to his quarters, "This better be important!" The door opened to reveal the brunette ace pilot, Shiho Hahnenfuss. "Sir, the council sent out a disc to all squadron leaders. Here is you copy," she said in a stern voice.

"What's on it," Yzak was slightly worried, the council only did this when Junius Seven was destroyed. He remembered his mother watching the horrifying images multiple times.

"It is about a new weapon they have designed. It's called GENESIS. That is all I know about it, sir," she saluted the silver-headed pilot and left. Yzak put the disc into his computer and stared at the monolithic device that proved ZAFT's superiority of the Natural's. "Gamma ray bursts, Phase Shift Armor, Mirage Colloid," Yzak's thoughts shifted to the late green haired Blitz pilot. He regretted not being able to save him. Everything went to hell following his death. Dearka was taken captive by damn Legged Ship, Athrun received a promotion and the Order of the Nebula, and then the two of them turned traitor.

An entry box popped up on the screen asking for his clearance information. Not long after completing the information and mission briefing opened up. "What the hell is Operation Ragnarök," he continued to read the breakdown of the mission. His stomach lurched when he finished reading and with a quick jab at the computer the disc popped out.

He quickly changed into his flight suit, cursing at what the higher ups planned to do. After nearly running into Shiho and racing to the hangar he shouted back to the confused pilot, "Don't follow me!" Shoving the mechanic out of the way he started to Duel.

Within seconds the blue and white Gundam neared the exit of the hangar. "Commander Joule, you have been ordered to stand-" Yzak destroyed the door with the Duel's railgun and plotted a course for Mendel.

* * *

"Commander le Creuset, you have orders to shoot down Yzak Joule. He has left with highly classified data and, according to his trajectory, is heading straight to the Mendel colony," Chairman Zala's face appeared on the screen. "Yes sir, permission to use to new suit?"

"No, there is no need for you to use it just yet. He is just a weak kid," Patrick's face was filled with disgust as he closed the connection. Rau rushed to the bridge to get the mission under way. '_If Yzak does get to Mendel things will get very interesting. Perhaps I should let him get away._'

* * *

A constant beeping filled the Duel's cockpit as multiple GuAIZ units closed in. '_Damn it, I am so close to Mendel_,' Yzak thought as he shot at the closest GuAIZ. The Duel was flung forward as it was shot at from behind. "You traitorous, piece of shit," Shiho's hate filled face appeared on the small screen.

"Shiho, please, I don't want to fight you," Yzak pleaded with the girl he had developed some semblance of feelings towards. "Then surrender, you coward," Shiho said as she fired another shot at Yzak. "I can't," he said as he attempted to gain as much room away from his former subordinate.

With a swift slice from the CGUE DEEP Arms' sword the Duel's legs exploded. "You're running away when your subordinates need you," Shiho ended with a stab through the Duel's shield. "You don't know what they are planning on d-" The sword went deeper and connected with the shoulder. "They are orders. It doesn't matter what happens as long as more innocent people don't die," the blade carved the Duel's arm from the torso.

Yzak was barely able to move out of the way as the blade skimmed the head of the Duel. As the Duel turned from the CGUE two pink beams hacked at the cockpit, barely missing Yzak. He felt multiple stabs of searing pain and felt cold blood stream down his face. As he looked up he saw le Creuset's white GuAIZ and Shiho's DEEP Arms avoiding multiple beams and then turning to retreat to the ship he had called home since the _Vesalius_ had been destroyed. A familiar white Gundam filled his vision moments before black encompassed his vision.

_**DOMINION**_

The violet haired woman stirred, wincing in pain at the slightest movement, "Miss Badgiruel, nice to see you finally awake." Natarle's eyes searched for the unfamiliar voice but landed on the man resting his head next to her hand and then traveled to the small brunette nurse next to her head. "I have to say, you are one and Miss Ramius are two of the luckiest women I have known. These two have been waiting on the two of you to wake up," the nurse pointed to the blond heap next to her brunette friend.

Natarle tried to speak but her mouth felt as if it was full of cotton balls, "Here, this might help." The woman handed her a cup of ice chips, which she reached for with a hand with an IV line taped on. After a few minutes and a pain wracking cough, Natarle was finally able to ask what had been on her mind, "How are Murrue and Janice? How long has it been?" Arnold's head shot up as he heard Natarle's tired voice, "Hey, sleeping beauty." He quickly gave her a peck on the cheek before taking her hand in his as the nurse took a seat to answer the former CIC commander's questions.  
"Murrue is-"

"Right over here and just fine," the former captain said before putting a hand over her wound. "Her liver was slightly damaged by the bullet, but we were able to repair it," said the nurse slightly annoyed by the young captain's obvious lie. "Your lung collapsed and the bullet nicked your heart. Neither one of you are going to be getting on the bridge for a while, we don't need any complications." Murrue's glare at the small nurse quickly changed into a smile as Mu started to stretch and yawn.

"Captain Halberton's injuries were too severe, she didn't make it," the nurse said before a sob tore from her throat. The room quickly filled with sobs as the two recovering women mourned the death of the woman who saved them. The two men held their lovers as much as they could considering the women's injuries. Mu was the first to speak, "When is her service?"

"We were going to do it tomorrow, but we will wait one more day to allow the both of you to attend. Murrue, the XO was wondering if- if you would take over as captain. Once you get better that is," the nurse turned to the injured woman. "But-" Murrue was cut off by the nurse, "She trusted you enough to go against the Alliance. You inspired her to do what she only thought about. Please." The nurse's eye brimmed with tears as she pleaded with the former captain.

"I will, but what about Natarle," Murrue wondered what would happen to the woman she had fought beside and sometimes with. "The CIC commander is also willing to step down. Everyone is well aware of the many battles that have been won because of how well you two work together. Her reputation is also well known in the Alliance, especially-"

"I'm not taking the position," Natarle said as she stared at the bed, "I failed everyone on the _Archangel._" Murrue envisioned Murdoch and the dozens of crew members who perished on the _Archangel_. "Natarle," Murrue wanted to give her friend a hug, they both were feeling guilty about the deaths of their friends on the downed ship.

After a long yawn, Murrue felt herself drifting back to sleep, "We'll talk about this when I-" Natarle stared at the now sleeping woman. "You're not going to change my," Natarle felt her eyelids drooping down. Arnold and Mu stood up, leaving to grab something to eat as their lovers were going ot sleep again, with the help of some of the best pain medications. Within minutes the room returned to the way it had been not long ago, silent.

* * *

Ship Information: _Auerbach_- named after Charlotte Auerbach, pioneer of mutagenesis (changing the genetic information of an organism in a stable manner. Mutagenesis can be caused by nature or by the use of chemicals or radiation).

AN: HAPPY TURKEY DAY. Sorry about the long wait. I have determined that it is very hard to write Shiho because she never had any lines and you never she her when she is fighting in a mobile suit. Nonetheless I hope that she seemed normal-ish.

I am expecting to only have about three more chapters, four at the most. The next chapter won't be ready until after the first week of December. (Finals are coming up. YAY Shoot me now.) After that time I plan on finishing up before Christmas. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	9. Secrets and Lies

GUNDAM SEED: Road Not Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the Gundam franchise.

Chapter 9: Secrets and Lies

_**Infirmary, ETERNAL**_

The two former ZAFT elite pilots stared at the motionless body of their former comrade, his pale skin and silver hair blending with the bandages that wound around his head. Kira's quick rescue was the only reason that he was still alive. The doctors told them that he suffered second degree burns on his parts of his arms and legs and many shrapnel wounds.

"Athrun, we found this in his flight suit," Kira said holding out a small disc. "It's a ZAFT top security clearance information disc," the pilot of the Justice said with mild disgust, '_What is my father planning? The last time I saw one of these it was about the infiltration mission at Heliopolis._' Athrun took the disc and used the computer that Dearka had brought in the room hours ago. Athrun stared in amazement at the monstrosity on the screen.

**Bridge, **_**ETERNAL**_

"It's a giant gamma ray laser that is shielded with Phase Shift armor and Mirage Colloid. I am going to assume that mission orders are on the disc, but we won't know until Yzak regains consciousness," the Tiger said to the pink princess and to the two women on the screen.

"If the data is encrypted than why don't you or Athrun try can see if you can get access to it," Natarle broke the silence that filled the _Dominion_'s infirmary. "ZAFT added extra security measures to its data. Any unauthorized access to the disc will wipe it clean," the Desert Tiger answered the question that everybody was wondering.

"Miss Murrue, what do you think that the Alliance will do next," the young violet eyed pilot asked. Murrue was lost in thought until Natarle spoke up, "Boaz. That's where their probably going to attack." Murrue's face lit with surprise as the thought of the Alliance's assault on the seemingly impregnable ZAFT fortress filled her mind. "It's a stupid move, but it is the only move that they have left," the violet haired officer said to the dumbstruck fighters

"What about the ZAFT forces that are on Earth? Wouldn't it be beneficial for the Alliance to attack them first," Mu asserted. While he hated the Alliance for numerous things, he didn't want to see the death toll for the attack on Boaz. "There's no one left, Mu. ZAFT withdrew all their forces stationed on Earth," Murrue said to her lover as she pulled up several reports of empty bases on a small computer he had brought her.

The infirmary door opened to reveal the small statured nurse. Her pleased features quickly changed into outrage when she noticed the comm line connecting the two ships. "Excuse me sir," the nurse said to the battle scarred Tiger, "but these two women need to heal." She glared at the two injured women who were slightly sitting up in their beds with their lovers sitting on the foot of their beds, "They don't need to be discussing battle strategies or plans of action." She quickly cut the transmission with the _Eternal_ and turned to the shocked women.

Mu and Arnold quickly got off of their girlfriend's beds before the short tempered woman focused on them. "And you two," the nurse addressed the two men that cowered at the tone of the her voice, "make sure they don't do something like this again. I know it is important that ya'll come up with a plan but it will be meaningless if the stress complicates your recovery." The woman's stern features became softer as the four officers nodded in agreement. After injecting painkillers in the women's IV lines the nurse left with a smile at the two couples.

"Arnold," the older man stood stretching his stiff limbs, "how about some chow?" After quick pecks to their sweethearts, the two men left and the two women sat in silence.

"Natarle, what are you going to do about you dad. If the Alliance attacks Boaz it is a suicide mission," Murrue said as she looked at the younger woman who started to lie down wincing slightly at the pain that flared through her injured abdomen. "I have to warn him about that weapon, Murrue," the violet haired woman said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep as the medicine worked quickly on her small frame.

**Washington, D.C., Atlantic Federation**

"How long will it take for us to have a sizable arsenal of nukes," the blond asked to the few men around the table. "Are you crazy we need to address the issues here, not in space," said a stout man from the Eurasian Federation. He constantly objected to the idea of using the N-Jammer Cancellers to create nukes. Each time he objected he could feel anger bubbling up inside of him.

"Nuclear weapons started this war," the man, now standing, shouted at the blue eyed maniac, "Using them won't make the energy problems just go away. You are the one with a problem against Coordinators." The report of a gunshot echoed in the small room and the screech of heavy chairs sliding on the concrete covered the shouting of several men.

"The only problems we are having are those monsters and traitors like you," Azrael seethed as he shoved the gun back into the holster underneath his powder blue jacket. He walked over to the bleeding man, watching him attempt to stem the blood flowing from his chest in vain. "If there aren't any more objections, I suggest we start building our nuclear arsenal," Azrael said as he walked out of the room leaving the men speechless as they watched the wounded man's eyes glaze over.

**PLANT Supreme Council **

Ezalia quickly left after the short meeting that Supreme Chairman Zala ordered. Ever since Siegel had been killed and the 6 other chairmen arrested, she had dreaded whenever she was told of meetings. "Ezalia," a familiar voice called out to her, "Chairman Zala," she said as she turned to face the older man.

"I need you in my office," he said sharply as he turned to head towards his office. She followed the man, studying how he has changed so drastically in the past year. His once greying amaranth hair now was completely grey at 46 years old. His face had deeper wrinkles than before and his eyes were constantly harsh. She entered the large office just as he sat down.

"Take a seat," he motioned to the lone chair in front of his desk, "Yesterday, during a recon mission your son was captured by the Alliance. His suit was badly damaged and he was injured before he was captured. Intel shows that he was killed after being interrogated. I'm sorry." He remained stoic as he gave her the worst news that he ever gave anyone.

"Wha…how…he," the devastation quickly turned to rage, "Why would you send my son, MY SON, on a recon mission?" She jumped up out of the chair, knocking it over, pounding her fist on his desk as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Patrick made his way around the desk and approached the woman. Ezalia focused her anger to the older man, slamming her fist into his chest. "Damn you…damn," her voice faded as sobs shook her body. "I'll make sure they pay dearly for this, Ezalia," he said as he embraced her.

After several minutes, Ezalia's sobs ceased and she stood at arm's length once again. "I want them dead. All of them, Patrick" she said in a hoarse voice. She left the office with a newfound rage towards the Naturals that killed the light in her life.

Patrick turned to face the figure that just entered the room, taking in the result of Ezalia's rage. "That was a great plan Commander le Creuset. Ezalia thinks that her son is dead and fully supports our plan with GENESIS. Now we just need to wait on the Alliance's next move."

**AN: Ok, so there is no excuse for the delay in new chapters, just laziness. If anyone of you have seen Stargate SG1 just picture Janet as the nurse on the **_**Dominion.**_** Reviews are greatly appreciated. Merry Christmas. **


End file.
